Heridas que sangran
by Scarlett Soars
Summary: Cuanto dolor albergar tu corazón? La sensacion de vacio llega a ser mortifera...Tal vez alguien pueda salvarte de ello pero no asegura que no sentiras todo esto de nuevo...Si del amor al odio hay solo un paso...de amar a odiar una lagrima...


Hola chics ! se que me he tardado en aparecer pero este maldito internet me ha vuelto loca...

además de que mi compu estaba inhabilitada...

en fin... les dejo esta historia, es mi primer long fic creo que serán como 2 capitulos...

jejeje

espero les guste mucho...

aclaraciones: Esta historia es de mi autoría y cualquier tipo de plagio por favor avisen!

y claro!

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON LE LA PROPIEDAR DE J.K **

**sin más disfrutenla...**

* * *

**Heridas que Sangran**

Era tarde y no aparecía...

-Ron...Ron...Ron...-refunfuño la chica, caminaba como alma que lleva el diablo buscando al mencionado, tenía que haber estado en la biblioteca desde hace dos horas. MacGonagal les había dejado un pergamino de 40 cm sobre "_**100 razones de seguridad para una transformación satisfactoria**_" todo por que el pelirrojo le contó un chiste y estallaron en carcajadas a media explicación de la bruja.

-Cuando lo encuentre...ya verá- murmuraba. Hermione estaba realmente enojada porque había esperado al menos 1 hora 48 minutos con 59 segundos exactos y el nunca llegó. –No habrá excusa alguna que lo salve-.

Entró a la sala común y con la mirada busco a Ginny, tampoco había rastro de ella- De seguro estará con Harry...desde que se hicieron novios andan tan juntos que apenas recuerdan respirar- _"Como quisiera que Ron y yo compartiéramos mas cosas"_

Se sabía que habían dejado de ser el trío de oro para convertirse en las famosas parejas doradas de Hogwarts, un gran suceso para la comunidad mágica, no para Hermione ya que su relación con Ronald cada vez era más distante, fría...siempre la misma historia:

_"El despertaba tarde y retrasado para las clases, ella lo esperaba en la sala común, solo había un "Hola Linda", un beso en los labios monótono y sin vida, pasar el brazo por encima del hombro de ella y bajar a desayunar, las platicas siempre entre chicos (todo sobre "Quidditch")_

_En clase, la castaña le ayudaba con los apuntes, mas tarde comían, el se iba a entrenar o esta con Harry jugando ajedrez._

_Ya al finalizar el día hacían tarea juntos, el siempre quería copiar lo que ella escribía, peleaban y ella terminaba cediendo (el tormento de cosquillas era la mejor opción) después Herms corregía las faltas de ortografía y el se levantaba, solo decía "Buenas Noches" y se iba a dormir._

_Ella recogía las cosas y se iba a su dormitorio._

Al ojimiel le empezó a hartar esta situación.

-Ya no se que hacer, las cosas no son las mismas. Tenemos que hablar- iba saliendo del castillo, acomodó su túnica y bufanda -Al parecer hoy va a nevar- siguió caminando en búsqueda de su novio.

No pasó mucho tiempo y entre los arboles divisó a una pareja demasiado ocupada. –Eso si que no, tendré que castigar a estos muchachos-.

Caminó a paso apresurado decidida a los tortolitos, a pocos metros de ellos gritó- Hey, ustedes dos! les quitare puntos por esto, han roto de...- no terminó la frase cuando los reconoció.

Ronald Weasley estaba incado entre las piernas de una alborotada Cho Chang.

**P.V.O Hermione**

Ya me había cansado de buscar a Ron cuando pude ver a una pareja a lo lejos en una situación muy comprometedora.

Me acerque para pillarlos y castigarles...como prefecta tenia que hacerlo.

- Hey, ustedes dos! les quitare puntos por esto, han roto de...-

Reconocí quienes eran... Ron y la estúpida de Chang, ella es solo una moca muerta, una aprovechada...

"_Idiota, idiota, idiota"_ Mis lagrimas amenazaban por salir, no perdería el control, a pesar de todo trataría de que no pasara.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

-Her...Hermione- Ronald se abalanzó tratando de abrazarla, ella dio 2 pasos hacia atrás –Herms, linda no es lo que parece...yo solo...-tartamudeaba el chico.

-Cállate Ronald! no hay mas que explicar...- El insistía en acercársele. - No se te ocurra tocarme- los ojos de la prefecta se llenaron de lagrimas, ella respiró profundamente y paso saliva pesadamente tratando de calmarse.

Cho Chang se acomodaba las prendas rápidamente y con una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara trató de escabullirse.

-No des un paso más o quedaras castigada por el resto del año- pronuncio lentamente la castaña. La volteó a ver solo un instante -25 puntos menos para tu casa y ahora vete antes de que reste más. La chica salió corriendo, suficiente con lo que acababa de pasar.

La prefecta volteó a ver al mago -25 puntos menos a Gryffindor por romper las reglas-dijo entre dientes

-Pero Hermione, estar restando puntos a tu propia casa...no seas tonta- trataba de convencerla el pelirrojo.

-Y 15 puntos menos por faltarme al respeto- sentenció la bruja.

-¿Por que tienes que ser así?...siempre al margen de todo. Jamás tomas riesgos, eres tan sumisa que ya me cansé! esto no esta bien, ya no es lo mismo...tu decidirás que pasara con nosotros, solo tú- el chico se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo al castillo.

"_Tu decidirás..."_ Esta última frase hizo hervir la sangre de la prefecta. Tomó de la muñeca al ojiazul haciendo que el se parara en seco y girara hacia ella.

No espero más y lo golpeó, un solido puñetazo. –Imbécil!- fue lo ultimo que dijo, dio media vuelta y caminó decidida, firme pero sin rumbo aparente.

Ronald Billius Weasley se enderezó, un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz; apretó los puños y corrió tas ella.

**P.V.O Hermione**

Alguna vez has perdido o se ha roto la cosa más preciada que tienes en la vida? Las pocas o muchas ilusiones que había desaparecieron. Algo dentro de mí se rompió, se hizo polvo.

"_Me siento traicionada, lastimada, herida profundamente, frustrada, decepcionada..."_

"_Estoy desesperada!"_

Ha traicionado a la mujer, la persona que se enamoró, que dio todo de sí, la que entrego su corazón sin esperar nada a cambio, a la que lo necesitó mas no lo ató nunca a su lado.

Decía que me quería y aun así busco a otra!

Siento que muero por dentro...Si, muero de dolor, de tristeza, de amor.

"_Tu decidirás_" ja ja Si yo hubiera decidido no estaría pasando esto...

Estoy muy decepcionada de el...pensé que era diferente.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

-Hermione!-escuchaba que gritaban a lo lejos -¿Dónde estas?, necesitamos hablar.

-Estúpido Ronald, cree que con un "Lo siento" todo se va a arreglar...-murmuraba la de ojos caramelo. Aguantaba las lágrimas, sabía controlarse, solo no debían tocarla (de ninguna forma) sino no soportaría.

Siguió caminando con la vista baja buscando un lugar donde estar sola, de pronto chocó con alguien. Ambos cayeron al suelo...Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

No pudo más, grandes lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos nublando su vista.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

Malfoy escapaba de Astoria, ya le había hartado que no dejara de hablar sobre la misma cosa "La visita a Hogsmade".

-"Quiero que me compres chocolates, ay! además quiero que vayamos a ese lugarcito del que hablan las chicas...Dicen que es taaaaaaaaaaaan romántico, entendido _draquito_?- susurró imitándola.-Que demonios de pasa! si no supiera que va en Slytherin pensaría que es una traidora Gry...no no no!-el solo mencionar el nombre le molestaba.

Cerró su túnica y acomodó su bufanda antes de salir del castillo -Se ve que hará frio hoy- Caminó galante hacia el lago pero imagino que allí estaría "su chica".

Tomó rumbo al bosque prohibido, allá si podría disfrutar de un rato de paz y tranquilidad.

Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a un claro, donde se encontraba un tronco perfecto para descansar cuando sorpresivamente chocó con alguien.

Ambos cayeron de bruces en la tierra, el se levantó sacudiendo su capa.-Pero que torpe! fíjate por donde caminas- siseó el príncipe Sly, fijo su mirada en la chica que estaba aun en el suelo. _"Ese cabello, donde lo he visto?"_ pensó el rubio, _"Claro..."_, su día había mejorado notoriamente.

-Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí?-sonrió sarcásticamente -La rata de biblioteca a caso huye de su novio pobretón de pacotilla?- ironizó, dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a la bruja, esperó a que le contestara, que rebatiera al menos algo pero nada pasó.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer y la corriente invernal calaba sin clemencia hasta los huesos, eso no importó. Ella lloraba amargamente, el solo esperaba una idea y el momento adecuado para actuar.

-Y ahora que te ha hecho ese traidor maldito?-murmuró débilmente, aún le daba la espalda.

"_A ti que te importa eso..." "No lo se pero algo me inquieta" "Pero si es una impura" "Lo se pero no deja de ser mujer..."_

Draco Malfoy odiaba que una mujer derramara aunque sea la más pequeña lágrima y más si el causante de ella y su dolor es un hombre.

"_Granger...nunca había pensado en ella como mujer"_

Al escucharla sollozar recordó algo que pasó hace muchos años, algo que atesora muy en el fondo de su ser...

**Flash back**

Hacía demasiado frio esa noche, solo se escuchaba el leve crespitar de las llamas a pagándose, no había nadie que pudiera escucharla, o eso creía.

Narcisa Malfoy estaba sentada en la orilla de la gran cama, sollozaba, no quería que su pequeño la escuchara. Lucius le gritó y salió de la casa "Tal vez a ver a otra".

Draco estaba recargado en una pared cercana a la puerta de la habitación, no alcanzaba los 8 años, sabía que lloraba por su padre, le enojaba que ella sufriera.

Así que abrió la puerta sigilosamente y asomo la cabeza, la miraba en silencio, decidido entró y poco a poco se acerco. Limpió un solitaria lagrima que se deslizaba con suavidad por la mejilla de su madre, tomó la mano se su ángel protector (porque ella es eso era para el, un ángel que lo protegía de la tiranía de su padre) y la colocó en su pecho. Así mismo colocó su manita sobre el pecho de la mujer cerca de su corazón, recargando su cabeza en al frente de su madre.

Pasaban y pasaban los minutos, conectándose de una forma tan sublime y calmando el abatido ser de la bruja

**End Flashback**

_"__Soy humano por ella"_

Repentinamente se giró y caminó hasta la chica, se agachó, casi quedó de rodillas. Hermione se sentía desfallecer...desesperada se aferró a la túnica del mago y escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico.

Los primeros copos de invierno caían gráciles al suelo, pintando de blanco los verdes paisajes de Hogwarts.

El blondo seguía impávido no sabía que hacer, nunca se esperó esta reacción...solo atinó en colocar una mano sobre la cabeza de la castaña dejando que sus dedos se enredaran en aquellos suaves bucles.

**P.V.O Hermione**

-Ah!- Choqué con alguien, no soporté más, nada podía ser peor...El llanto nublo mi vista, dejándome sin respiración. Llevé ambas manos a mi pecho "_Esto es demasiado_".

-Vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí?- dijo alguien arrastrando las palabras. -La rata de biblioteca acaso huye de...- él solo seguía hablando. Cuando caí en cuenta de quien era, mi corazón se aceleró _"Claro que puede ser peor...Merlín porque el? por que Malfoy!"_

Trate de gritarle, de correrlo pero mi boca no respondía. Lo sentí acercarse, apenas y podía respirar.

Me mareó su presencia...el tenerlo tan cerca, que me viera en un momento de gran debilidad...Por dios!...y ese aroma...

El dolor en mi pecho se agudizó, mi cabeza estallaría, todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas...Me aferré a el como si fuera mi salvavidas, aquello que me mantenía a flote y no me dejaba hundir, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

En ese instante no me importó que su apellido fuese Malfoy y el mío Granger...los enemigos mortales desde siempre.

Para mi solo fuimos dos chicos que accidentalmente se encontraron en un momento extraño y difícil.

El cansancio invadió mi mente, solo eso sentía...Ya habían pasado varios minutos. -Tranquila- un susurro casi imperceptible llamó mi atención.

Respiré profundamente, el sonido de sus latidos era tranquilizante, un dulce somnífero.

-Lo...- todo se volvió negro.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

Draco sintió como la fuerza de la chica iba desapareciendo.- Lo...siento- fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a decir Hermione antes de desmayarse

Todavía desconcertado pasó una mano por su nuca y la inclinó un poco, con la otra retiró uno de sus rebeldes rizos de su rostro.

**P.V.O Draco**

- Lo...siento-la escuche decir, pronto se desvaneció. Será tal vez a causa de tanto llorar. La acomodé con cuidado en mis brazos, posé mi mano en si nuca y la incline un poco para poder apreciarla, claramente por curiosidad...Quite un rizo que se pegó a su cara, tenía el cabello mojado por la nieve.

Estaba pálida, aunque sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que la punta de su nariz, tenía los ojos bastante inflamados; se veía tan delicada...frágil.

Sentí como temblaba, toque su frente...-Estas ardiendo en fiebre Granger...que haré?.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

La cargó y emprendió viaje al castillo, ya después se le ocurriría algo. Solo debía tener cuidado de que nadie los viera.

_"Tenias que abrir la bocota"_ se reprendía mentalmente el mago. De su boca solo se pudo escuchar un gruñido, sabía sobre manera que había dejado que todo eso fuera mas allá de lo que le era permitido, _"Que diría tu padre"..._

Camino a prisa, la nieve los había empapado y necesitaban un lugar caliente donde descansar. _"Ya se donde, es perfecto"_

Sin más de desvió del camino y entro al castillo por una vieja puerta que solo los más influyentes del castillo conocen. El pasillo era largo y oscuro, al instante una hilera de antorchas se prendieron consecutivamente dando una mayor visibilidad.

Siguió hasta toparse con una puerta de madera bastante antigua, la abrió con sumo cuidado apoyando su pie en la parte baja de esta y empujándola cuidadosamente.

Se introdujo en el hueco que tenia enfrente.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

Era sobria la decoración de la sala, aunque algo lúgubre.

Los brazos le empezaron a temblar, estaba bastante cansado. Se acercó al amplio sofá y recostó a la chica.

Caminó a la chimenea -Incendio-con un movimiento de varita se prendieron los troncos que al instante empezaron a calentar el lugar. Se quitó la túnica, esta cayó pesadamente sobre la alfombra, prosiguió con los zapatos zafándolos perezosamente con sus pies _"Tu y tus costumbres, nunca cambiaras"._

Habiéndose quitado la corbata y camisa, colgó todo cerca de la flama _"Cuando más se necesita un conveniente hechizo domestico tu no lo sabes"_

Se dejó caer al suelo disfrutando del crespitar del fuego, suspiró profundamente -Esto ha sido muy extraño, sobre todo el que me preocupara por esa Granger-pensó en voz alta.

-Granger...Granger...-saltó sorpresivamente, se levantó y fue a donde la chica.-Maldito Merlín! y ahora que voy a hacer!-susurró molesto.

_"Recuerda cuando tu madre te cuidaba si estabas enfermo"_ su vocecita interna le hablaba _"Cuando quieres me apoyas no?" "Ya, ya...solo hazme caso y no digas más"_

Chasqueó la lengua, temblaba y no a causa del frio sino que por primera vez se sentía nervioso. Titubeando acercó sus manos al pecho de Hermione y desató rápidamente su túnica deslizándola suavemente por debajo de su cuerpo.

-Diablos!-refunfuño.-Está empapada...-Trató de calmarse, eso era de lo más extraño que ha vivido.

-Que hare? Que hare? Que hare?-repetía una y otra vez_..."Idiota! eres mago...utiliza TU M-A-G-I-A!" _Golpeó su frente _"Como pude ser tan tonto", _buscó en sus bolsillos y no encontró nada.-Donde esta!- fruñó exasperado, de repente se paró en seco. _"La túnica"._

Metió la mano en una de las bolsas de estas y la encontró. -Accio Sabana-al instante una sabana salió de un gran baúl negro, la dejó sobre el brazo del sillón.

Prosiguió con la tarea, desató su corbata y la aventó lejos _"Demasiado Gryffindor". _Tomó el chaleco y lo sacó por su cabeza, este movimiento hizo que sus cabellos se esparcieran por todo el cojín, algo muy conmovedor.

-Bueno...-suspiró algo aliviado-Ahora que?...-tragó pesado, tenía que quitarle la ropa mojada para poder proseguir con su labor.

-Ahhhhg!-gritó desesperado, estaba empezando a sudar _"Es solo una chica" "Pero es Granger" "Una sangre sucia" "Si...solo eso y además tengo en mis manos a la perfecta chica del colegio"_ sonrió ácidamente. Sin dudarlo un segundo más sacó sus zapatos y calcetas con un movimiento de varita, lo más complicado vendría ahora ¿Cómo quitaría las otras prendas?

Pondría a prueba sus grandes dotes de amante, la fama de galán de Hogwarts era muy conocida tanto por las chicas como por los chicos.

_"Vamos hombre!" _le llama su conciencia a empezar _"Esto es mas fácil cuando las chicas están consientes y dispuestas" "Si, si...pero es solo la ropa" "L o se...aún así me es difícil"_

-No es tan difícil-murmuraba para si, como si con ello pudiera encontrar la seguridad que necesitaba

_"Al diablo con todo"_

Poco a poco fue desabotonando su blusa, al llegar al 4to botón dudó en seguir, sacudió la cabeza fuertemente y continuó. En menos de lo que pensaba, la blusa de la chica estaba completamente abierta y se asomaba un sostén color magenta.

Malfoy sintió como el aire le faltaba_..."Nunca pensé que su piel fuera tan suave"_ pensó pasando un dedo por su abdomen (este apenas tocaba la piel expuesta).

La chica se estremeció aun inconsciente, el contuvo el aliento hasta que todo se calmó. Pasó una mano por debajo de su espalda y la alzó poco a poco para después recargarla en su pecho mientras que con la otra retiraba la blusa completamente.

El calor extremo que emanaba por la piel de la bruja aturdía sus sentidos, podía imaginar como cada uno de sus poros absorbían la esencia y calor de los otros.

Se acompasaban y fundían en una sola sensación...éxtasis total.

_"Concéntrate"_ su conciencia volvía a hacer acto de presencia, era cierto, tenía que concentrarse y terminar rápido si no ella se pondría peor.

La volvió a recostar, su torso estaba descubierto casi por completo, el próximo movimiento sería su muerte...

* * *

Aprovecho para pedir una disculpa a mis sisters del S.S.P.

Se que quedé contigo Il para subir mi fic del reto

pero ya he explicado que no había internet y muchos archivos de mi compu quedaron dañados...

lo siento y como disculpa les regalo este fic a todas...

Sisters sorry (casi llorando lo digo)!

Ya al rato subo mi fic que era para el reto...

una disculpa otra vez...u_u

...

A todos les pido que si les ha gustado la historia dejen sus reviews!

please!n.n

ciaop^^

andamos escribiendonos...

Scarleth *^^_^^*


End file.
